This invention relates to the compound pyrrolo-(1,2-b)-(1,2)-benzothiazin-10-one and its use as an antimicrobial agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,299 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is ethyl and n is 2 or 3. These compounds are disclosed as being useful as ultra-violet light absorbers.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial agents is widely recognized. New antimicrobial agents are desired for several reasons; these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by the development of microbe strains resistant to known antimicrobials, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known antimicrobials with the medium or product in which the antimicrobial is used, and high toxicity of certain known antimicrobials to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention solves these problems by disclosing a new compound which may be employed as an antimicrobial.